thats how shes knows
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking of a gift for Kagome. He might find out the simplest gift is one that is one from the heart.


This was inspired by "that's how you know" from the movie Enchanted. I have been in a writers block so please review.

* * *

Inuyasha had been thinking of the right gift to get Kagome for her birthday. She didn't want chocolates and was allergic to flowers. She didn't have time to spend at the movies or a romantic dinner because of his brother over working her. He knew that she didn't like him spending money on jewelry she wouldn't wear because he didn't make enough money as an artist with barely any clients. This year would make the third year in a row that he would have to get money from his brother to buy something for the one he loved.

Inuyasha looked around the apartment that he shared with Kagome and felt bad about how dirty it was. There was garbage everywhere rom when he had his guys night, beer from the night before sports match. Dishes in the sink were probably from two weeks ago from cards night. The living room smelt of takeout and pizza. Moving around the apartment to the bedroom, clothes were in either in a pile to be cleaned or clean and ready to be put away. The bed wasn't made and Inuyasha couldn't remember when the sheets were last washed.

Thinking about it the only area in the apartment that was in a better state of clean and organized was his art room where the paints where in a specific order so he didn't need to look at the bottles to dip his paint brush in. This put more thoughts into his head when he realized that how much Kagome really did for him. She worked in his brother's company which allowed her to pay the bills while he painted.

Inuyasha worked his way through the apartment cleaning for a couple hours. As he cleaned, he found memories that he didn't even realize that Kagome had kept. The first one was a box of scrap paper that he had left Kagome in her lunch bag that had said he was thinking of her or that he loved her. The next memory that was found was necklace that he had won from a carnival game. It wasn't the most expensive necklace or the most beautiful but he remembered how much Kagome had loved the necklace once he had gotten it. He was lost in more memories when the phone rang.

"Hey dude, where are you? We were going to meet at the pub for pre-game night." The caller asked

"Oh, sorry Miroku but I decided to clean the apartment and got side tracked. I will have to cancel for today." Inuyasha said as he finished picking up the garbage and getting it to the door so he could take it to the shoot.

"What! You never miss game night and we are on a twelve-week streak of winning. Can't Kagome do it when she gets home or do it on the weekend" Miroku said in hopes to get his friend out of the apartment

"She has been busy and I can tell how long by how the garbage is around here. Like when was the last time you were over and had kung pow chicken with that vegetable side you like?"

"I don't know like three weeks ago?"

"Well I just found your leftovers and man it smells nasty. I also think I saw a pile of laundry move a while ago. Also knowing us you should probably do the same with your house. I know for a fact that Sango hasn't been over your home in weeks because of how bad it is. Look I have to get back to work I will see you next week" Inuyasha hung up the phone and got to work doing the dishes.

Kagome was so tired after another long day at work. The project she was working on would make or break the company and if she did well, she would be able to take some much-needed time off and have money to look at maybe getting a house for Inuyasha and herself with more room. At the moment she was thinking of the mess that was back at the apartment from the past the couple weeks. The project had been taking up more time at home and that left the apartment a big mess. She had told Inuyasha that if he was working on his art, then he didn't have to help with keeping the apartment clean. But that was coming to bite her in the butt now as she walked home.

Kagome stopped by the grocer to pick up some food to make some comfort food for dinner. By the time she got home she was tired and wanted to just sit down and sleep but she had a hungry friend at home that would be complaining the moment she walked through the door. As she reached for her keys to enter the apartment building, she got a call from her friend Sango.

"Hey girl, how is the project going?"

"Fine, we present it next week and until then I will be on edge as I feel like I could add more but Sesshomaru said enough and for me to take the next few days off to rest before the presentation."

"That's nice of him" Sango said

"Not really. Yes, I will have time off from work but I will be cleaning the apartment and taking care of things at home so I probably won't be relaxing the next few days."

"Why not ask Inuyasha to do it? He is home 99% of the time and can do it" Sango said

"You know that between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I we have this deal working that as long as I work for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha can work on his artwork. That means if he is busy with art then he doesn't have to do anything in the apartment." Kagome said as reached the door to the apartment she shared

"Oh, come on, you can ask this one time. I know you even do things when your sick and he does nothing about it. Are you sure he even still loves you?" Sango said

"Of course, he still loves me. Look I'm home and…" Kagome trailed off as she opened the door to see Inuyasha head into the bedroom.

"Kagome, Kagome what's going on" Sango said to pull Kagome from her thoughts

"Sango I will call you back" She said as she hung up, "Inuyasha, did you clean the apartment?"

"Yup and did the laundry, took the trash out, fixed the heater in the bathroom, oh and made dinner which should be ready soon." Inuyasha said from the bedroom.

"Didn't you have that commission art work to work on?" Kagome said as she put her bags down and took off her coat. Inuyasha came out of the bedroom and took the bags to the kitchen and hung up her coat on the coat rack.

"Finished it last week. Actually, I have finished four commissions plus two of my own works." Inuyasha said as he tasted the dinner he had prepared, "hope your hungry we are having your favorite."

"Do you mean my favorite or ramen because you forgot there wasn't much food in the house"

"I am hurt but yes your favorite. Oden is on the menu and I had to run out to get somethings to fix the bathroom heater and picked up the ingredients. I also was thinking about what to get you for your birthday which brought me to look around the apartment and started cleaning it" Inuyasha said as he placed two plates on the table. They the sat down and started eating which made Kagome smile as she loved it when he cooked as he added flavors to his cooking.

"How was work today? Did my brother do anything to the project you have been working on? I know that is why you have been so tired lately"

"We finished the presentation and now just have to wait until next week to present it to the client. He did give me a couple days off to rest as he knows I have been working overtime to make sure everything is correct. You need to cook more often, this is delicious" Kagome said after finishing her bowl and got up for more

"I guess I could cook more. So, do you want something special for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked trying to get back to what he was thinking about earlier in the day

"Honestly I have not thought about that and if I remember correctly, I have three appointments with three clients that day so I don't even know when I will be home."

The rest of the evening, Inuyasha took over cleaning the dishes and letting Kagome take a nice long bath to relax. Kagome was relaxing in the tub when she heard music playing softly. This brought memories to her of the times when Inuyasha took her out dancing in college. He would wear a blue shirt that always matched her eyes and held her closer than the other dancers. She thought of the late-night picnics by the fireplace at his father's house in the middle of winter and how they would end up waking the house with their laughter.

Kagome finished her bath and entered the bedroom to see Inuyasha lighting a candle by the bed. He walked over to her dresser and picked up her hair brush before telling her to get on the bed. He got up behind her and started to brush out her wet hair leaving little kisses on her back every few swipes. He next picked up her favorite body lotion and put a little into his hands and started massaging her back. He heard little moans as he worked out the heavy knots in her back. Eventually he worked every knot and laid Kagome on the bed.

She looked like an angel to him, wrapped only in a towel. Inuyasha added more body lotion and starting with Kagome's feet work his way up her lushes' legs that he had secretly become addicted to. Kagome moved to get up but Inuyasha pushed her back and said it was her day to relax.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" He asked

"Not recently" Kagome said with her head laid back on the pillows

"Well when I cleaned, I realized how much you did. I also found things that I was surprised that you had kept which made me wonder if there were other things hidden away?"

Kagome watched as he finished with one leg and moved to the other "what kind of things did you find?"

"The box of message I left in your lunches from a few months ago, the necklace I won for you at some carnival game. A picture of us in front of the fireplace asleep from college. Just these little things that seemed out of place."

"Never out of place with me. They remind me of times when I need a pick me up. I have other mementos hidden elsewhere and I am not going to tell you." She said playfully

"Oh really, not even if I do this?" Inuyasha said as he nipped at her thigh.

"Nope"

"What about this?" He said as removed the towel and nipped at her stomach over an old scar from when she had her appendix removed.

"Try again"

"I see then I will have to try this" Inuyasha moved farther up her body to her breast and took one in her mouth. He started sucking on them like an infant would which he knew would get Kagome to relax even further.

"Inuyasha stop teasing." Inuyasha didn't answer but grabbed the other breast and started kneading it causing more moans to erupt from Kagome. His menstruations continued and one thing led to another and the neighbors were woken up to banging noises on the wall. The two lovers were in a world of their own and nothing could ruin the moment.

The next morning Kagome woke up startled as she saw what time it was. She looked at her phone for a missed call from her boss but there wasn't any. A smell from the kitchen came in and she put on a robe to find what smelt so good. In the kitchen Inuyasha had on nothing but a pair of sleeping pants and was humming some mysterious tune that he would sing when he painted.

"Good Morning. I trust you slept well" He said handing Kagome a mug of coffee

"I did, and did Sesshomaru call at all asking where I was?"

"Did you forget that he gave you a couple days off to relax before the presentation?"

"I guess I did. You must have worked some magic last night as I don't remember any thing other than coming home to your many surprises." Kagome laughed

"Well don't have to worry about breakfast and I have been bitten by m muse again so I will be in the studio with the door locked for some time enjoy some of the movies you have been meaning to watch." Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek before going into his studio.

Kagome wouldn't see her artist for a couple weeks. She would see him in the morning when he would make them breakfast, for a few minutes at lunch when he would grab a sandwich and a beer from the fridge, then again at night when he came out for dinner. It wasn't often that he would do this but when he did, it made Kagome feel like she was alone in the apartment. Finally, he came out and was cleaning brushes when Kagome got home from work. She was on the phone when she walked in with a few grocery bags ready to make dinner. Inuyasha took the bags and started cooking when she got off the phone.

"So, I see you finished your masterpiece, may I go see it?"

"Not yet. I want to let the paint dry fully for a few days before I call it complete. So how has your day?" Inuyasha said

"Fine. We got two new clients on board since the presentation which has relaxed Sesshomaru enough for a while. Sango and Miroku are looking to do a cruise and my mom is asking once again when I am going to give her grandchildren."

"Was that her on the phone when you walked in?"

"Nope that was my doctor. Had some blood work done a few days ago and she wanted to go over them."

"Anything bad?"

"I am going to go take a shower while you cook dinner" Kagome gave him a kiss then went off to the bathroom. Just as Inuyasha was finished with dinner and setting the table Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Leave enough water for the fish?"

"Hey I had a hard day of work. I'm not like some that like to lock themselves in a room and paint from dawn to dusk and rely on another to pay my bills" Kagome joked

"Well let's eat before this food gets cold and then you can tell me about your doctors tests." Inuyasha said as he pulled the seat out for Kagome and they enjoyed the meal.

"So, tell me what's wrong that you had to have some tests done?"

"its all good, Inuyasha. We are going to have to start looking for a bigger place or you will have to give up your studio" Inuyasha's face lit up with that comment

"Do you really mean it? We are going to be…"

"Parents"

"Well then I can tell you one of my artworks will be finished sooner than I thought." He said as he got up and lifted Kagome out of her chair and brought her back to the bedroom. Kagome caught a glimpse of a painted in his studio before he closed them in the bedroom.

The painting she saw was of her holding a bundle on a swing set in a lower filled garden. Her eyes were closed and looked to be humming a tune to the bundle in her arms. The bundle was yellow and had little form to it but you could make out a tiny hand poking out and just above that was a blank spot of canvas. Inuyasha would have to wait a few more months before he could add a face to the bundle but until then he knew what he would have many paintings to make as his beautiful Kagome swelled with child and bring their child into the world.


End file.
